The Importance of a Ring
by Aimsaru
Summary: He’s asked me to marry him. I haven’t answered him yet. I had to come here first. I had to see you, but you’ve been avoiding me. I just need to know if you feel anything, anything at all for me. DG with some HG. One Shot.


Summary: He's asked me to marry him. I haven't answered him yet. I had to come here first. I had to see you, but you've been avoiding me. I just need to know if you feel _anything_, anything at all for me.

A/N: I've written a few short D/G stories recently as a warm up for the greater challenge of continuing my novel length fic 'Ginnugagap'. Ginnugagap needs a lot of work, I intend to keep writing for it, and posting until the end before completely revising it. Ugh. Anyway, this is something a little different. I have mixed feelings about it so tell me what you think! R&R

Disclaimer: Harry Potter verse belongs to J.K. Rowling. Duh. lol

Oh, and this is unbetad, so forgive any mistakes. If you would like to beta it, let me know.

* * *

The Importance of a Ring

Graceful cursive words made their way across the parchment as he led the quill from left to right, every movement a study in perfection. A famous business man like Draco Malfoy couldn't afford anything less. He pursed his lips as he focused on his composition, mergers, especially one as important as this one needed to be dealt with utmost care, and a very carefully crafted 'brown nosing' letter never hurt.

He was on the final sentence, very pleased with his efforts when a loud noise from outside his office jolted him; just as he glided his quill into the upsweep of an elegant looking 'L'. Ink splatter across the parchment, marring his, previously, flawless script.

With a growl and an angry look thrown at the closed door of his office, he crumbled his letter and tossed it into the trash, silently damning whoever had caused him to make such a mess.

He set another piece of parchment upon his desk, and had just dipped his quill in his favorite bottle of dark green ink when ruffled words reached his ears from the other side of his door.

"Miss…Busy…Make appointment…"

There was a moment of quiet and then a crash, gasp, and a loud yell.

"What on Earth?" Draco mumbled to himself, his attention on the large oak door to his private office.

"MISS! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

With a loud boom, Draco's office door blasted open, slamming against the opposite wall with force.

In the open doorway stood a red-haired wonder, her face flushed with aggravation and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, This—this _Woman_ refused to make an appointment!" Draco's secretary fumbled over her self. "Should I call security?"

Draco eyed the redhead in front of him; she stared back defiantly, daring him to have her thrown out of his offices. He pretended to consider his secretary's words, watching as the young woman began to fidget. He wouldn't throw her out; he knew from past experiences that she would only come back, wand blazing and ready to fight harder than ever. That didn't mean he couldn't make her sweat, she did make him ruin a perfect letter, after all.

"No.", he answered finally, "You're excused Gertrude." He waved a dismissive hand at his secretary before turning back to his work, effectively ignoring the other woman in his office.

"Y-Yes sir", the older woman answered. He could tell that she was confused by his reaction, but she didn't question his judgment as she hurried from the room, closing the door behind her.

Silence filled the room, as Draco pretended to fiddle through some papers. A quietly whispered curse brought his eyes back up to the freckled wonder in front of him. Her eyes were cast upon her scuffed Mary-Janes and her fingers were intertwined in front of her.

Deciding to take pity on her, he spoke first.

"You've frightened my secretary."

There. That did it. The flame was back in her eyes as they flashed at him in anger. In one fluid movement, her arms were brought up and crossed in front of her chest. She looked every bit the Courageous Gryffindor Lion, her fiery mane falling loose around her and an expression of annoyance on her round face.

"You look a mess, Weasley." he lied easily, looking at her as if she were a bug that he was ready to swat away.

"Three weeks! Three weeks, and all you can say is that I scared your secretary and that I look a 'mess'?" she said indignantly through clenched teeth.

He waved a hand in the air dismissively and she all but growled.

"You're the one who broke into my office, Weasley. Say your piece and get out." His annoyance seeped into his voice as he spoke, his face turned away from hers as he began his second draft of his letter.

His words seemed to zap her energy and he could see her wilting in his peripheral.

She let out an almost bitter laugh, her voice thick with emotion. "'Weasley', 'My piece', you really are a right bastard _Malfoy._"

He continued to ignore her as she stood in front of him; her arms that were so brazenly crossed over her chest a moment ago now came around her middle in a gentle embrace. It was as if she was attempting to shield herself from his coldness.

Silence crept upon the room again and it was almost stifling. He didn't know how long they stayed in their positions, like statues in a museum. His quill scratching against the parchment was the only sound echoing around them.

When she finally spoke again, it was as if she hadn't spoken in months. Her voice cracking and her tone bland.

"He knows…" the words shuddered out of her on a shaky exhale. "He found a shirt of yours, under the bed."

She paused, gathering her thoughts or letting it sink in, he wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that his hand had stopped guiding his quill and he had gone completely still.

"He didn't even ask who it belonged to. He said that it didn't matter." She said, almost in wonder as she shook her head slightly, her hands now caressing her arms in an up and down pattern.

She shifted her feet, her arms to falling to her sides. "He blamed himself, you know…For being gone so often." she continued, her gaze remaining on the carpeted floor.

The redhead took a deep breath before expelling the rest of her speech.

"He's asked me to marry him." Her eyes finally rose up from the floor and he could feel her willing him to look back at her; willing him to show any emotion.

Instead he focused on the letter again, forcing himself to write.

"I haven't answered him yet." She admitted, "I had to come here first. I had to see you, but you've been avoiding me and… I just need to know if you feel _anything_, anything at all for me."

She waited for him to respond, waited for any sign from him but he was as cold as ice and just as frozen as he signed his name at the end of his letter.

Ginny watched as he meticulously folded the paper, and placed it inside of a cream colored envelope.

"Please." She whispered as he stamped his Family crest on the back of the envelope.

He continued his work as if she wasn't there for the next few minutes and he only allowed himself to breathe when he heard her shuffled footsteps moving towards the door.

With out turning back to him she spoke once more, her hand on the door handle. "I meant what I said that night." She looked over her shoulder one last time, "I still do."

Then she was gone, the door closing with a soft click. Missing the look that crossed his face as his gaze traveled to the door that she had exited from.

* * *

"Gods, Gin. You're such an idiot. Did you just expect him to…Ugh!" She mumbled to her reflection as she dabbed her tears in the bathroom. She had only made it to the elevator of the Malfoy Corp. main building before the tears began to fall. When the elevator had stopped on the next floor she rushed the Ladies Room, where she had been weeping for the last fifteen minutes. 

She threw another damp tissue into the rubbish bin with a huff. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, willing the tears to stop. Another tissue later, she realized that it was a losing battle. With a flick of her wand, she disapparated with a 'crack', collapsing on her couch when she made it to her apartment.

She stared blankly in front of her as her tears finally calmed, her fingers playing with the fringe of her favorite blanket.

"I'm stronger than this." She whispered to herself, sitting up with a sniffle. Her head fell against the back of the couch, and she curled a leg up beside her, wrapping her arms around it as she glanced out the window.

As the sun traveled across the sky, her thoughts seemed to become clearer.

It never should have happened, she knew that now, but she still couldn't bring herself to regret that it had.

It had all started about six months ago, she and Harry had been having a lot of arguments around that time and this was no different.

'_You promised…'_

'_I know. I'll make it up to you next time. I promise…' _

It seemed that he was always breaking his promises. They had planned to go to the Ministry's Christmas party for months and on the day of the party he announced that he couldn't go. It had never been easy being Harry Potter's girlfriend and after the war it only seemed to get worse. If he wasn't at some event, he was busy working as a part time Auror, and she almost never saw him during Quidditch season when he played seeker for the Chudley Cannons.

She assumed he chose to keep himself so busy because he was so used to chaos during his Hogwarts years and up until the end of the war.

She never meant to be selfish, but she had been looking forward to the party for a long time.

'_Fuck you and your promises, Harry Potter._' She had yelled at him as he flooed to the location of his mission.

Refusing to just sit around on Christmas eve, she had taken an extra long time getting ready and once she felt that she looked presentable she made her way to the Party.

She had only been at the soiree for half an hour before _he_ had approached her.

'_Well, if it isn't the littlest Weasel. Where's your pet Potter?'_

A few drinks, and many angry words later, Ginny found herself up against a wall in one of the Ministry's vast deserted hallways, moaning and thoroughly enjoying herself with a man that most definitely was not her boyfriend.

That was how it had started. It was something that never should have happened. Unfortunately, it didn't end there.

Secret correspondence and casual meetings followed. Every time she would receive one of his notes, she would hesitate, and every time she gave in. She couldn't stop herself; he made her feel passionate, naughty, and desirable. It was addictive.

Over time, their Pattern seemed to change. It started with simple words after they were intimate, just a moment of conversation before they parted ways. Gradually, those moments became longer, and they would spend just as much time talking as they did making love. Soon, Ginny found herself spending some of her nights at his flat, talking and touching until the early morning hours.

Harry was so busy with work that he didn't even notice as she became more and more distant from him.

For Ginny, it was hard to feel guilty about something that felt so good, so right. It had gotten to the point where she would see Harry maybe once in two or three weeks for a date, or dinner at her parent's house and she was spending almost every other night with Draco.

It wasn't right, but it was perfect for a time. She had one man that her parent's respected and adored and another that set her aflame with just a look. She never expected to keep both of them, never planned on any of it happening at all, but now that it had…

The beginning of the end arrived when Ginny realized that her feelings for the two men had begun to change. Draco had become a fascination, confidant, and lover. He had become someone that she wasn't sure she could live without. On the other hand, she found herself forgetting about pre-planned dates with Harry, arriving late and trying to look sincerely sorry as she apologized, the whole time wishing she were in another man's bed.

Everything unraveled for her one night. Three words ending something that never should have been.

They were lying in his bed, quietly content after a night full of activity when her lips, engaged by a sleepy mind, betrayed her.

'_I love you.' _

Three simple words whispered upon warm flesh and time froze. In one swift movement, her lover had stood from the bed and had placed his robe around his shoulders.

'_Damn it.' _He had said in response, his fingers fisted in his hair and his back turned to her. _'Damn it!_' he repeated with more force, and then he was gone, striding from the room, his posture making it obvious that he didn't want to talk. A few moments later she heard a 'pop' as he disapparated.

She remembered how she had sat there, a silken sheet wrapped around her chest as she stared, opened mouthed at the open door, hurt and humiliated beyond belief. It had taken all the strength and courage that she could muster to get dressed and leave that night.

That was three weeks ago, now. Three weeks of misery. She had almost felt relieved when Harry had found a crisp white dress shirt under her bed. Everything would be out in the open, she could move on.

When he had questioned her about it, she didn't flinch, didn't even shed a tear as she told him that she was sorry. She knew that this was the end and she welcomed it.

She watched as he studied the shirt, his thumb rubbing over a goblin gold cufflink before his eyes shot to hers. Hurt and sadness consumed his green eyes and she gasped at the love and forgiveness she also saw there.

With out much ceremony, he had thrown the offending shirt into the garbage before moving to her and bringing a gentle hand to her face.

He had opened up to her that night, more than he had in the entire time that she had known him. He had said that he would work less, be there for her more. He had told her that he wanted to marry her, and before she could blink, he was on one knee with her hands held tightly in his as he proposed.

'_Give me time. I just…need some time'_

Two days later, here she was, on her couch, lamenting unrequited love and contemplating the most difficult decision of her life.

* * *

One week later, the announcement appeared in The Daily Prophet. 

'_**Boy-to-Wed?**_

_**England's most eligible Bachelor and Savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter will be holding a press conference at the Ministry of Magic today to announce his engagement to long time girlfriend, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ginny, as she is called by her friends, is the younger sister of Mr. Potter's best friend and fellow war hero, Ronald Weasley(...) This announcement seems a long time in coming for the couple who began dating during their years attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry(...)**_

_**During The press conference to be held today at noon, Mr. Potter is also expected to discuss his ongoing campaigns supporting the post-war effort, his future with the Chudley Cannons, and the new orphanage being erected in his name(...)**_

The paper crumpled in Draco's long fingers as he shakily took a sip of his steaming morning tea. He quickly skimmed the rest of the article before heading out of the house, almost crushing an elderly house-elf in his haste.

* * *

"Harry!" 

"Mr. Potter!"

"Harry!"

Ginny was amazed that her head hadn't fallen off from the way it was spinning as she watched the crowd from her place on the stage, just to her fiancé's left. She had been to his press conferences before, but she had never been up on stage with him, nor had _she_ ever been one of the main topics of discussion.

She smiled at Harry as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, never missing a beat as he confidently fielded another question.

Her eyes roved over the crowd, amazed at the amount of people crowded around them; Men and women clamoring over each other to get a better look at _the_ famous Harry Potter, reporters yelling and shooting their hands into the air as they waited to be called on. They reminded her of Blast-Ended Skrewts, vicious and aggressive. She pressed her lips together tightly to keep from laughing when something at the very back of the room caught her attention.

Her heart stopped suddenly, and her palm, damp from nervousness slid from Harry's grasp. She would know that shade of blond anywhere. She followed the strands down to his forehead and equally pale brows until she met his intense silver gaze.

'_Draco._' She mouthed silently.

She watched as his eyes shifted to her right and then she felt it, a gentle nudging to her side. She turned abruptly as she was shocked to her senses.

"Hm?"

"Gin, they asked you a question." Harry whispered, his mouth curved in amusement.

"What? Oh!" she addressed the press once more, "I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. Could you repeat the question?"

The crowd laughed lightly at her and she took the opportunity to search for that familiar gold-spun hair but he was gone.

"Of course, Miss Weasley, you're family is rather large. Do you plan to have many children?"

"I…Well, I—", she blushed prettily.

"I think what Ginny is trying to say, is that we haven't really discussed it yet. It is a little early for all that, you know." Harry teased the reporter and laughter filled the room again.

Ginny shot her fiancé a grateful look as he pulled her hand into his once more with a tender grin.

She stayed silent for the rest of the questions as he charmed the crowd and revealed his plan to leave the Canons at the end of this season to focus on his soon-to-be wife.

* * *

Ginny pushed the door to her apartment open with a tired sigh. Upon entering, she closed the door with a bump of her hip and bent to undo the buckles on her high heels. She stepped from the confining shoes and curled her toes into her carpet, groaning as she stretched. 

She tossed her shoes into their space in her coat closet with one hand as she released the clip that held her hand with the other.

Her scarlet hair tumbled around her in tumultuous waves as she turned into the dark kitchen. Not even bothering to turn the overhead lights on, she opened her refrigerator, bathing herself in white light as she grabbed a cool drink from the top shelf.

Twisting the cap off of her butter beer she took a long swig before setting the bottle on the counter along with her purse, wand, and keys.

She stepped in the main room, her hand searching the wall for the light switch.

Rich yellow light filled the room and she turned back to the kitchen, intent on grabbing her drink and spending the end of a very long day curled up with a book and her favorite blanket.

"Long day?" A deep voice asked her as she walked, halting her steps and making her pulse spike.

She swiveled on her feet, taking in the man sitting in her living room. He was hunched over in his favorite chair, his hands dangling between his legs and his head tilted up at her.

This was how she knew him, _Him _without all the pretense and façade, without the haughty mannerisms, perfect posture, and calculating gaze.

He was still cold, and his mask was still in place, but around her he had always been able to loosen up, even if he would only allow himself this much.

The day had been far too long for this. "Why are you here, Malfoy?" she whispered tiredly, secretly pleased at her acrid tone.

He didn't answer, just moved in his seat, sitting up straighter, his chin leveled evenly while his eyes were trained on the floor.

She wanted to yell at him, to scream and throw things, to demand why he was there, in her apartment on the day her engagement to another man had been announced to the world. But she couldn't, not when he was here, near her, making her feel so weak.

"Draco." She called to him gently, urging him to give her an explanation for so many of the things he did that she would never understand.

In response to his name, he stretched an arm out to her, palm up, beckoning her closer and she obliged, mentally screaming at herself even as she moved closer.

When she was only a foot away from him, she stopped. Waiting.

He reached up with impossibly long fingers for her left hand, clasping it in his own and tugging her forward until she was standing between his open legs.

His thumb brushed over her ring finger and the large diamond solitaire that sat there.

Uncomfortable with his scrutiny, she snatched her hand back and spun away from him. She paced to the middle of the room, her back to him, wishing for her quiet night at home now more than ever.

Warm hands came up to caress her shoulders and pianists fingers fluttered over her skin.

"Why are you here, Draco?" she asked again, her voice softer than before.

His knuckles whispered against the back of her neck as he moved her hair over her shoulder, pressing gentle kisses against the flesh that was revealed.

Her head lolled to the side, giving him better access even as she fought down her raging emotions.

"I'm engaged…" she managed as his hands slid down her arms.

He pulled away from her then, just enough to spin her in his arms to face him. His eyes never leaving hers as he once more reached for her left hand.

She felt the pads of his fingertips, gripping the ring on her third finger and slowly sliding it off, a metallic clink resonating in her ears as the ring fell to the coffee table beside them.

"You're not married yet." He said simply, his warm breath brushing over her skin before his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

The fight drained out of her as she sunk into her lover's arms. Her knees folding under her as his tongue slid over hers. He crushed her too him with strong arms, holding her up.

His touch was so familiar to her, as natural as breathing. Everything about him she had come to think of as hers and even as she pushed her fingers through his hair and breathed in his signature cologne, she knew that this night would be their final goodbye.

She whimpered against his mouth as he broke away from her lips, his kisses trailing across her cheek and to her ear lobe and then south to her neck once more. She gulped for air as his hands slid over her body, palming the swell of her breast through her shirt.

Rushed fingers fumbled with buttons and zippers as they made their way towards her bedroom. She shivered when the barrier of their clothing was gone and he lay over her, his hips pressed against hers, a perfect fit between her thighs.

She could feel his length pressing against her folds, its head nudging the bundle of nerves at the top as they kissed fervently. She rolled her hips against him and he groaned in pleasure, his eyes opening to meet hers.

She cupped his cheek in her hand as he arched his back, positioning himself just right before sliding into her slick opening, their eyes fluttering closed once more at the sensation. He leant forward and pushed himself into her until his full length was completely sheathed inside her. She moaned loudly and, turning his head, he silenced her with his lips as he pulled out and thrust in, setting a slow pace.

He sat back, still inside of her and lifted her legs to his shoulders, placing opened mouthed kissed at her ankles as he stroked in and out of her, going as deep as he could go and staying there for several beats before moving again.

She reached up for him a whispered plea on her lips as her knees slid down to rest over his elbows and their lips met over and over again as he began to move faster.

He slammed into her now and she screamed her approval as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, his pace never slowing as he brought them closer and closer.

She moaned his name loudly as she came, pulsing around him and setting off his own orgasm as he thrust inside of her, his body bucking above her, as her name spilled over and over from his lips.

She gasped at the tingles that encased her body, her hips undulating against him as his movements slowed and then stilled.

Ginny stroked his hair gently as he remained over her, neither of them wanting to disengage themselves just yet.

Kisses peppered sweat soaked skin as he rolled them to their sides, still entwined as the night air coming from the open window cooled their heated skin.

* * *

She awoke the next morning, tangled in her bed sheets and alone. She lay still and listened to the house for several minutes, contemplating its stillness before pulling herself up for a shower. 

She sighed into her oatmeal, one cheek supported by her hand as she ate. Business as usual, it was as if last night had never happened. The thought cheered her some how.

With a small smile, Ginny gathered her sheets and threw them into the laundry.

"…Never happened." She whispered to the empty room, feeling as if she were overcoming something huge. It was a new beginning. A time for her to accept the end of something that never should have had a beginning.

She went through her Saturday morning routine, devising a shopping and errand list, cleaning, and snuggling with her book.

It was Four o'clock in the afternoon when the knock came at her front door.

"Come in!" she called, not wanting to tear her eyes away from her novel.

Within seconds a very bushy haired friend was standing over her, her hands on her hips.

"As happy as I am to see you reading the book I let you borrow, you need to hurry up and get ready!" her friend admonished.

Ginny laughed at her friend wondering what in the world the witch could be talking about when it dawned on her, the color draining from her face.

"Oh. Honestly, Ginny! You forgot?"

"Oh no. No. No! NO! How much time do I have?" She yelled as she made a mad dash for her bedroom.

"Thirty minutes!" Hermione called from the other room as Ginny tossed her shirt over her head and rummaged through her closet for her favorite little black dress.

A few minutes later, Ginny came running out, pulling a hairbrush through her long locks and cringing when she hit a knot.

"Sit." Hermione ordered and Ginny did so, handing over the brush. "I can't believe you forgot your own engagement party. Your mum would kill you if she knew. She's put so much into this."

Ginny groaned as her friend spelled her hair into an elegant up-do. "I know. I've just been distracted the last few days."

"Gin, you've seemed distracted for the last six months." The brunette said, coming to stand in front of her, "You'd tell me if there was anything wrong, right?"

She offered her friend a small sad smile before answering, "If I could."

"What do you mean?"

Ginny glanced up at the clock in her kitchen as she slipped her heels on, "We have to go or we'll be late."

Hermione gave her friend a look filled with concern before following her to the floo.

* * *

The party was wonderful. Harry and her parents had somehow booked the Ministry's ball room for the evening and no expense had been spared. 

She let Harry lead her around, introducing her to people that she had never met before, and chatting warmly with people she had.

It was perfect, but still something was missing.

Ginny lifted her flute of Champaign to her lips, sipping slowly as her eyes trailed the room, before ending on her fiancé. Harry was looking at her hand strangely and she tilted her head curiously.

"What?" she asked with a small smile, a smile her fiancé didn't return as he searched her face.

"Where's your engagement ring?"

Her expression was carefully blank as her thumb circled her ring finger, where her ring should have been.

"I—I must have forgotten it." She said quietly, her eyes wide.

"Forgotten it? On the night of our engagement party?" he asked incredulously.

"Well…I'm just not used to wearing jewelry I guess. I took it off to shower and must have simply forgotten to put it back on." She explained. The lie came to her easily.

He laughed at her lightly, kissing her lips with his lightly. They were interrupted by another guest and they fell easily into another conversation.

The band began playing and many of the guests were now on the floor dancing to the gentle strings of a love song.

Harry and Ginny stood on the sidelines watching the dancers spin and sway.

A familiar smell floated over to her then and she found herself searching the room once more, this time with a purpose. It was his cologne, she would know it anywhere. But what was he doing here?

She had just begun to calm down, sure that she was crazy, when she felt a strong arm wind itself around her waist.

"Potter." He greeted, inclining his head when the dark haired man noticed him. "Ginny." He whispered, looking down at her, his arm still around her middle.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?!" Harry demanded, his face flushing with anger at the other man's audacity. "This party is invitation only." He spat. "So if you would kindly let go of my fiancée and leave—"

Draco smirked at him, quietly raising his closed fist over Ginny's now half-full flute of Champaign. His smirk turned into a grin as he watched the other man fumbling in his coat pocket for his wand.

One by one, Draco uncurled his fingers until something small and shiny plopped into Ginny's glass with a splash before sinking to the bottom.

Harry was speechless; a look of confusion and shock registering on his features as he realized that in the glass was Ginny's engagement ring.

Tightening his grip on the young woman, Draco pulled her closer to him and farther away from the other man.

"I know that I wasn't invited Potter, but you see, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I was told that you found a shirt of mine, and I'm only here to claim what belongs to me." He stated matter-of-factly. "Oh don't look so shocked, Potty. She hasn't been yours for a very long time."

"I'm so sorry Harry." Ginny spoke finally, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Yes, well…if it makes you feel better, Scar-head, I guess that you can keep the shirt." Draco finished with a cruel sneer.

Before the blond could react Ginny had raised her hand, bringing it down upon his cheek with a sharp crack.

"How could you?" she asked, her voice deathly quiet, "Why now? Why here, you bastard! I was yours and you threw it away and now you come here and try to ruin what scraps of a life I have left?"

"You didn't complain last night." He reminded her, his temper soaring out of control.

She stormed away from him, only to be pulled back roughly when he yanked on her arm, making her drink crash to the floor. He pulled her to him, his mouth covering hers in a deep kiss before he was jerked away from her.

Ginny stumbled back as she saw Harry get a good hit in, his fist crashing against Draco's nose with a sickening crunch.

Draco staggered to his feet, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and looking down at the blood that had gushed upon his sleeve. "Oh, that's nice Potter. Do you always beat up your guests?"

"You weren't invited!" The green eyed man yelled, throwing himself, fist first at the young Malfoy.

Draco dodged the punch, instead grabbing the other man's arm as he moved, using his momentum against him as he tossed him over his shoulder and to the ground.

The other guests had noticed now, and the band had stopped playing, the violin hitting an off note in the player's surprise.

The two men continued to fight, fists and feet were everywhere as Ginny yelled, pleading for them to stop, for someone to help.

Ron and the twins were the first to spring into action. Ron grabbed Harry by the back of his jacket and attempted to pull him off of the blond man while the twins each grabbed one of Draco's arms, restraining him.

"Ok, Mate?" Ron asked, releasing his grip on his friend.

As soon as Harry felt Ron let him go he rushed forward, punching Draco in the stomach as he was being held by the twins.

"NO! Stop it!" Ginny cried, watching in horror as Draco fell to the ground so quickly that the twins dropped their hold on him.

With a rush of adrenalin Draco was up again and ready to fight.

In the blink of an eye, Ginny had drawn her wand from its place, nestled in her cleavage, and was brandishing it at the two men.

"Stop _now,_ or I SWEAR to **Merlin** that you will regret it!" she threatened, her voice promising violence.

Draco and Harry both surrendered, and Ginny gestured for her brothers to restrain them again, this time with help from Bill.

The shocked silence that had taken over the room just moments before was now broken by whispers.

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_It must be that Malfoy's fault. Bad seed."_

"Ok, that's it! The party is OVER! Thanks for coming, Wonderful to see you. Get. OUT!" Ginny yelled, her wand still held tightly in her right fist.

"Ginny---"

"Mum. Not now, please. I just want everyone to leave." She sighed, a shaky hand going to her forehead as she wondered how everything had fallen apart so quickly.

"All right, dear." Her mother gave her a reassuring squeeze before turning to the guests. "Well? Didn't you hear? The party is over. Shoo!" she yelled, helping the guests to the exit before grabbing her husband and leaving as well.

When the room was empty except for the two loves of her life and their restrainers she configured the shards of glass from her Champaign flute into a chair and fell into it with a sigh.

With a wave of her hand she gestured to her brothers, "You guys can go too. I need to talk to Harry and Draco alone."

Knowing that their sister could very well explode at any given moment, the twins, Ron, and Bill made their leave quickly; glad to be excused from her wraith.

When the three of them were finally alone she conjured two more chairs for the two men to sit in.

She watched them sit carefully, both exchanging nasty looks.

"Oh stop it!" she snapped. "Blame me if you want to blame anyone. I'm the one at fault for all of…" she finished with roll of her hand in the air.

"No, it's _him_!" Harry yelled passionately, his face flushed.

"Harry, please." She groaned with a hefty sigh, "Just hear me out, and then you can decide."

He nodded his acceptance and she began to tell him how it all began. She told him that she had been unhappy in their relationship for nearly two years now. She explained to him that she felt that he was never there, and that he was always choosing work over their relationship.

"This isn't an excuse for what I've done." She admitted, "There's no excuse, but it explains what was going on in my head."

"When did…When did this start?" he motioned at Draco who was sitting quietly in his chair, seemingly interested to hear everything from her point of view.

"Six months ago."

"Jesus…"

"I was angry at you. You had broken another promise; it was the night of the Christmas party. It was wrong and I know that but I was upset and the worst thing was that when I did go to the party, alone, no one paid any attention to me. I felt as though I was only someone if I was with you. I felt so worthless…"

"Ginny." Harry mumbled sadly.

"Let me finish." She sniffed, taking in a deep breath, "Draco was at the party, and he harassed and annoyed me, picking me out of the group to torture. I couldn't take it, I just directed all my anger at him, all my anger at you, at the people who were ignoring me, at the people who had _always_ ignored me and…I think he was trying to shut me up, I'm not sure but one moment we were arguing and the next we were kissing."

Harry shot Draco a look and Ginny sighed. "I kissed back, Harry. It was just as much my fault as it was his. Oh, don't look so smug you bastard." She aimed at Draco.

The room was silent for a long time and Ginny bit her lip, leaning forward in her seat to take Harry's hands in hers.

"I can't marry you Harry. I should have never said yes, I should have told you months ago. I'm sorry." She said the last two words while looking into his deep green eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I never deserved you."

Harry reached up, brushing a red tendril from her face, "No, I never deserved you. I should have realized how much of a toll our relationship was taking on you. I left you during the war for three years and then when I came back and we were together again I was still never there. We've both made our mistakes."

Ginny nodded solemnly, pulling her hands away from his as he stood from his seat.

She reached down to the floor, gripping something between her fingers as she stood with him and walked to the door.

When they had reached the door, Ginny grabbed his sleeve, halting his movement and turning him to face her.

"I wanted to give this back to you." She muttered, placing her engagement ring into his open palm.

He gave her a brief smile, "So this is really it, then." He countered.

"It is." She agreed.

"Do you love him?" he asked the question so flippantly that she was caught off guard momentarily.

"Does it matter?" she offered at last.

His smile lasted a little longer this time, even as hurt shone in his eyes, "He's a lucky man, then."

"Harry…I want…"

He nodded in understanding of what she couldn't voice, "It will take time, I don't know how much, but I'll be Ok. We'll be friends again some day."

She let out a relieved breath, "Thank you." She mumbled, looking up at him.

His large hands came up to caress her cheeks, his thumb wiping at a tear as it fell. "I'll always love you, Ginny. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you."

He brought his lips down to hers, brushing a warm kiss against her mouth. "Goodbye." he whispered finally before stepping out the door and into the night, the door swinging shut behind him.

"How touching." Draco called to her from his seat across the room.

With the deep calming inhale, Ginny squared her shoulders before making her way to her own seat, across from his.

"Why did you come, Draco?"

"You always ask the same questions, Weasley. You already know the answer."

"Was it all to get back at some childhood rivalry with Harry? To humiliate me? I really don't know, Draco. So enlighten me!"

"I came to claim you as mine." He growled through clenched teeth.

She laughed! She just stared at him and then began laughing; loud hysterical giggles that made Draco think that she really had finally lost her mind.

It infuriated him. Malfoy's were not good at expressing their feelings. He had come here to claim her for his own and she was throwing it in his face. He didn't understand. What was he doing wrong?

"What?" he snapped with a sneer, cutting off her laughter and making her glare.

"Look… this was a mistake. It's been a very long few hours. Thank you for ruining my engagement party and my engagement but I really must be going now." She stood from her chair, walking once more to the door.

"Ask me again."

"What?" she paused, confused.

"Ask me." He demanded.

She thought back a little, as he strode over to her. When he was standing beside her, she asked, "Why did you come?"

"I came to answer your question."

"What question?" she was tired of his riddles.

"When you broke into my office over a week ago you asked me if I felt _anything_ for you."

Her eyes searched his as he spoke, afraid of what he would or would not say.

"It made my blood boil to see you standing beside him at that press conference, and then to see that ring on your finger and tonight to see him kiss you…You should have let me kill him." He snarled.

Ginny smiled up at him, "You're the one who ended up with a broken nose, not Harry."

He grumbled at her, and she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. She placed a hand on his arm and he flinched away as he saw that her wand was pointed at him.

"Look, do you want me to fix it or not? Good Boy." She said as he stilled and she was able to set his nose and clean the blood. It was good to be a healer.

She trailed a finger down the bridge of his nose, admiring her handiwork when his fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Ginny..."

Before she could blink, his mouth was on hers, kissing her with abandon. Her arms came up around his neck, her fingers weaving into his hair as the kiss deepened.

He pulled away minutely, his lips brushing against her cheek as he moved to her ear. His breath tickled her skin as he spoke, his voice just above a whisper.

"I feel _everything_ for you." He breathed, nuzzling her neck as he held onto her.

She wound her arms around him tighter as she answered, her voice wet with emotion.

"I love you, too."

_The End_


End file.
